Staying Fit (Junior badge)
The Staying Fit badge is part of the “It's Your World - Change It!” badge set introduced in 2011. It replaces the retired Fun and Fit, Highway to Health, and Stress Less badges. It was featured on the Dulce de Leche's sash. Activity #1: Start moving Try 30 minutes of aerobic activity three times each week. Grab your jump rope and friends, go for a jog, have a hula hoop contest, ride your bike or put on your favorite music and get dancing. Don’t be afraid to mix it up and try something new. You can also ask local gyms or community centers if they have a class you can attend. Many gyms will let you try one class for free! Activity #2: Keep your fit body fueled Brainstorm a list of healthy foods and what benefits they provide your body. Usechoosemyplate.gov as a resource. Head to your local grocery store and have an alphabet challenge. Find a healthy food option for each letter of the alphabet and write it down. Many local grocery stores, like Schnucks and Dierbergs, will happily give Girl Scout troops a tour of the store and provide some helpful tips about snacks and foods that are good for the body. Activity #3: Know how to stress less Sometimes just writing down your emotions can help you feel better. For one week, write down or draw how you feel each day. Take a week off, and then record your feelings for another week. What differences did you have? Did you feel different during the week you didn’t record? How have your entries changed? Add some creativity to this activity to help relieve stress. Using a spiral notebook, add stickers, cut-outs from magazines, colored pencils and markers to decorate the front and back covers. Tie ribbon to the spiral binding for an extra touch of fun. Activity #4: Get the truth about health Contact a health professional, like a pediatrician, school nurse or pharmacist, and invite them to speak with your troop. Don’t forget to prepare questions to ask, including health tips for girls your age. Amy Goldberg, MD Dr. Amy Goldberg is a Board Certified Pediatrician. She completed her residency training and was acting chief resident at Upstate University Hospital in Syracuse, New York. She was an attending pediatrician at Coney Island Hospital in Brooklyn, where she taught residents and medical students, worked in the Emergency Room, the in-patient service, the newborn nursery, and the out-patient department. Dr. Goldberg was on the Obesity Task Force for the Health and Hospital Corporation and was the CATCH co-facilitator for district 2 of the American Academy of Pediatrics. In 2006, she joined Pediatric Health Care of Long Island, a large pediatric practice on the South Shore of Long Island. In 2011, she decided to come back home to Suffolk County and take over the practice of her old Pediatrician and Mentor. Dr. Goldberg’s philosophy is quality pediatrics with a personal touch. In today’s society of immediate information and instant answers she understands the urgency of being available for her patients. She provides every patient with her cellphone number and e-mail address so she can be reached twenty four seven. She makes it her business to personally know all of her patients and their families. Dr. Goldberg has adjusted her office hours to make seeing her more convenient for her patients. As a mother of three children she understands the importance of not being just a number in a factory. She takes the time needed to give care with kindness. Activity #5: Help your family stay fit Get your family involved! Find something that everyone can do together, and then go do it! It can be anything from riding bikes, going on a hike, swimming, jumping rope and more. If it’s a rainy day and chores need to be done, make a fun challenge out of it.Category:Badges Category:Girl Scout Juniors Category:Agent of Change Category:Health